


Hestia

by thecarlysutra



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla doesn't like Angelus's experiment with Drusilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hestia

  
She's dangerous, Darla said, her eyes glinting hotter than the embers Angelus was tending to. And she tries my patience.

Everything tries your patience, Darla.

Darla's pale hands splayed against the stiff fabric of her skirts, a flexing of claws, a display of arsenal. He wasn't too old.

Come sit here by the fire. It's nice and—

We don't have body temperatures, you idiot. Why don't you make yourself useful, and toss in your new toy as kindling?

She wouldn't fit, for starters, Angelus replied amiably, and then rose. Grinning, which was stupid of him. No one in their right mind would have a smile on their face with Darla in the state she was in.

He wound his hands around her small waist. Darla allowed him to pull her against his chest; he was warm from the fire, and smelled earthy and hot: smoke, carbon.

You're an idiot, Darla said. Angelus's mouth fell against her neck. She cocked an eyebrow and looked down at him. His eyes were closed, and her face relaxed. She threaded a hand through his hair.

No sense wasting a perfectly good fire. Not now that you've gone through the trouble.

'Course not, Angelus agreed, and let Darla drive him to his knees on the hearth.  



End file.
